You Think I'm A What?
by LadyOfVulcan
Summary: Lavi chases down a strange and suspicious character. Who the heck is he? And what did he think I was?


_**Title: You Think I'm A What?**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Summery: Lavi chases down a strange, suspicious character. Who is this guy? And what did he just think I was? No Pairing**_

_**I do Not own any characters or where they come from, only the plot. I apologize if there may be some accidental copy writing.**_

Lavi closed in on his target. He had finally caught up to that sneaky little bastard.

The faint sunlight behind him shadowing Lavi's face in the dark ally. Wielding his hammer threateningly above the one he had just chased into a dead end.

The man had dark brown hair that would have been quite pretty if it hadn't been mused from all the running he had been doing. His eyes were a brilliant green and he wore travelers close and carried a red parasol. Now usually he wasn't afraid of anything (except maybe rejection) and he was never one to run from a fight, But he had seen what that crazy redhead did to those huge metal monsters with that cursed hammer of his and had no intention of ever getting on his bad side.

Unfortunately for him though, he happened to yet again be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had been innocently walking by a building staring at my map. It didn't quite look right, I could have sworn Canada was supposed to be up north. 'Huh, Guess I was wrong'

Anyway I was walking along when I fell into a hole of thick ashen soot. When I came out my skin was completely grey, though because of that special charm this strange white haired man with a long beard and weird robes put on my clothes awhile back they were as clean as ever.

I climbed out of the whole and that's when I heard it. Screams. I ran as fast as I could but when I got there all I could see was some crazy read head with a giant hammer smashing a grotesque metal monster into a nearby building, turning it to dust.

Stunned I just sorta stood there. 'How'd he do it?' was all I could think.

That was, until he set his eyes on me. His happy-go-lucky easy going attitude he had even while he was fighting was completely gone now. 'Damn, how'd he get so scary?'

I was pretty strong, but there was no telling how much damage that hammer would do to me. So I ran.

He quickly gave chase but, just my luck I ran straight into a dead end ally. Now usually no dead end could stop me, they weren't much of a problem. That was, provided I could actually get to the wall. Which I didn't. I tripped over air about ten feet from the wall and he had already caught up.

Well, I had only one option before resorting to brute force to get myself out of here. Negotiate.

I was still on my butt in the ally, But I turned to face him.

That's when I saw it. On his face. Even with the sun behind him shadowing his figure it was clearly visible. 'AHA! That's IT!'. 'Now what was that word I leaned last year from this funny guy who drank to much whiskey.

"parsley" I whispered under my breath, trying the word out on my tongue. 'Nah, can't be'

"parfait" 'That's not it either. That's ice cream'

"flamingo~?" 'No, That's just rediculous.'

He's Closing in on me, Hammer raising above his head menacingly. 'Ah crap.' 'WAIT! I remember now!'

"PARLAY!" I scream. He stops.

I don't know why he looks so confused, I'm positive that was the right word. that's when I notice he's about to speak.

"What?" He says.

But that doesn't stop him. And the hammer comes down.

"oh, Damn" And I only have one thing on my mind,

'This is all your fault you Cross dresser!' then nothing.

**THUNK!**

**~END**

**A/N: I know that may have been a little confusing and it's only funny to those who get where all the jabbs are from. And to all those who are Ranma 1/2 fans, Yes that was Ryoga. And to those who didn't get the rest, The old guy who cast the charm was Dumbledore, Parlay is from Pirates of the Caribbean. Ryoga called Parlay because he saw Lavi's ****eye patch. And~ if it wasn't obvious enough, Lavi chased Ryoga because he looked like a Noah with the soot making his skin grey. Originally this was going to be a much shorter fanfic, But it all worked out. So I hope all you who actually followed the entire thing liked it and got a good laugh. I've had this idea for weeks but just now got to write it down. Au re voir. **_(Is that how it's spelt)** :)**_

~LadyOfVulcan


End file.
